Austin Claus Seeking His Other Half
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Have you heard of Austin Claus? Well he's the future Santa Claus. He becomes Santa in 2 months, on Christmas day. But before he can, he has to find a Mrs. Claus. So he goes on a journey in Miami Florida to find her. Will he find his love? *Based off Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus* Auslly Power!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a story I'm starting two months early because it's going to be a christmas story and I want to finish it by Christmas. I know that's a long period of time but I don't know how long it will be so yeah.**

**You can ignore this part, it's me ranting: I chose to rant to fanfiction cause it's the only place I can just...type. Like, out talking to people I feel like I'm playing a part. But with writing, I feel I can be expressive and creative and pretend the real world is fake. You get what I mean?**

**Anyway, my rant. I've just been having a crappy time. I know a lot of people might have it worst, but it's just a lot of junk that's made me think bad thoughts about my family. Like I'm 18 this Christmas, but there is so much stuff going on that I'm choosing to spend my Christmas alone in my apartment in the city. Anyway, I am just so FRUSTRATED! But yeah, I just had to let that out.**

**Sorry if you think that was being dramatic.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

You've heard those stories about Santa right? Many a story I assume. You've heard ones about his delivering Christmas presents, being with the elves, and yada yada.

But have you heard the story of him meeting Mrs. Claus?

Well, you're about too.

You see, up in the North Pole on November 1st, the Claus family was getting ready for Christmas. Santa Claus was checking the naughty list for the 2nd time, Mrs. Claus was baking cookies for the elves, and their 23 year old son was helping the elves fix toys.

You didn't know Santa had a son? Well he did.

Nicolas Austin Claus, though he preferred to be called Austin. He wanted to be known for more then just his name.

Austin's dad, Santa, was getting ready for his last Christmas out to be Santa. His dad was 60, and that was the age Santa retired and their oldest child would take up the position. Santa couldn't work a day after that.

Problem? The upcoming Santa needed to be engaged to a Mrs. Clause by the day after his father's last work day.

And Austin had no girl in his life.

That's why 20 minutes later that day, he was called into his dad's office, with his mom in their and the head elf Bernard **(1)**

"Son, we're worried about you." His mother said, sitting on a red cushioned chair.

"What for?" Austin asked oblivious, but cheery as heck. Growing up in the North Pole and being a future Santa, of course he was going to be jolly and happy and loving.

"Son, it's November first, do you know what that means?" His dad asked hi, looking out the window at the snow covered ground.

"Uh, no shave November?" Austin said with a joking tone at his father and his big white beard. "You're already doing a great job." He added.

"Son, be serious. In a little less then two months, I will no longer be Santa Claus. Your mother will no longer be Mrs. Claus. On Christmas morning, you must have a fiance." His dad said dramatically, trying to make his point.

"I know dad." Austin replied honestly. "I've been trying, I just haven't found the right girl."

It's true, Austin has tried hard to find his Mrs. Clause. He would travel looking, but either girls slammed the door in his face or they weren't right.

"Well that's why we're going to have Bernard help you." His mom smiled, gesturing to the head elf.

Bernard had been working at the North Pole for god knows how long, so he was the head of the elves. He was about 5 ft 7. It's a myth about ALL elves being short, because there are tall elves.

"Nicolas.." Bernard began.

"Austin." Austin corrected him. Bernard sighed. The tradition was for all sons of Santa to be named Nick, and he didn't like breaking tradition.

"Austin, I came up with a list of suitable women to become Mrs. Claus. They are caring, beautiful, and have the Christmas spirit." Bernard explained.

"You and Bernard are going to the place with all these woman and your going to find your Mrs. Claus." His dad explained.

"Okay." Austin said brightly, gaining hope he might find his soulmate. "Bernard, where are we going?"

"Miami Florida."

"Great. We'll leave tomorrow?" An excited Austin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Just remember, you do have a deadline." His parents reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"I know." Was all Austin said, before exited the office.

So him and Bernard were going to go to Miami and find his future wife? How could his love be in Miami? I mean, they don't even get snow. How would she be able to stand the cold?

He just hoped it would all work out. He hated being so lonely.

But he had a feeling he would find his other half there...

And he would

**(1) Bernard is from the movie The Santa Claus. Have you seen it? IT'S AMAZING! I know I'm basing this pretty much off Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus, but Bernard is much cooler then Ernest from that movie.**

**Anyway, hope you read this. And would you please review?**

**Come on...do it, you know you want too.**

**All the cool kids are doing it.**

**Succumb to the pressure.**

**Hahaha, seriously though review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, so many nice reviews! :) Ya'll are cool kids.**

While Austin Clause was getting ready for his departure to Miami Florida, there was a woman in Miami getting ready for work.

Her name? Ally Dawson. She was in her 2 bedroom house getting dressed and ready for her job. She managed a store called Sonic Boom. It' a musical store and her father use to own it, but when he passed her mother sold the business to a company, and now Ally worked for it. The job required a lot of hours and getting called in at random times by higher ups, but she had to do what she needed to earn money for her and her child.

Well, he wasn't technically her birth child. Her best friend died 3 years ago, when Ally was 20, and named Ally the guardian of her now 8 year old son Jake Stevens. Ally adopted him 2 years ago legally and now he was Jake Dawson.

Being so young, it was hard for Ally, but she was getting the hang of it.

"Jakey, did you get your homework done?" Ally asked Jake as he ate his bowl of cereal at the breakfast table.

"Yes mom." Jake muttered. It took him 2 months into being in Ally's care to warm up to the idea of her. He's known Ally his whole life, but he didn't want to forget his mom. Ally makes sure though he doesn't.

"Good. Aunt Trish is going to pick you up from school and bring you to the store. Then after work you and I can go get pizza." Ally said happy. Trish was Ally's other best friend, and Jake loved her. She knew Jake hated that she was gone so much with work, but he knew that she was doing it for them. Jake perked up at this.

"Cool." He grinned. He finished off his cereal and grabbed his backpack. Ally grabbed her jacket and the keys to her small pick up truck that her dad left her. They got in and drove off.

"Mom? What ever happened to that guy Tom you were dating?" Jake asked randomly. Ally's only dated a few guys since Jake became her responsibility, never introducing them. It was kind of hard to get past 2 dates when you mention you've got a 8 year old kid waiting at home.

Not that Ally regretted taking Jake in. She loved that little boy with all her heart.

"Um, it didn't work out." All was Ally's response. She went on 3 dates with the guy when she announced she had an adopted son, and he ran out. But it was okay, she had her work and Jake to focus on.

"Oh." Was all Jake said.

"So give your teacher the note I wrote, and I'll see ya tonight." Ally smiled, pulling up in front of his elementary school.

"Okay mom, love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." She grinned back, kissing the top of his head and hugging him before he got out. She smiled at her adopted son's retreating figure. She put the car in gear and drove off to work.

She got to Sonic Boom 5 minutes early, and checked in to see her friend Trish waiting for her.

"Trish, why aren't you at work?" Ally asked. Trish has a new job each week, since she was a teen. She was working at the Perfume stand in the mall currently.

"I don't start for 20 minutes." Trish shrugged. Ally turned the sign to open on the store and got behind her counter.

"You can still pick up Jake and bring him here, right?" Ally asked Trish, who nodded yes.

"Yep, and guess what. I was shopping-"

"What's new about that?" Ally cut her off, smirking. Trish glared.

"I was shopping and bought Jake some presents early. And before you rant on, I'm not giving them to him till Christmas, so don't worry. But Dez was with me and he insisted that Jake would love them." Trish grinned.

Dez is Trish's boyfriend, Ally's other friend. Dez, Trish, and Ally were friends in high school, and Trish and Dez have been dating for about a year. They've been great support for Ally and they also love Jake.

"Fine, fine. I just hope you didn't buy the bike he wanted."

"Of course not. I know you're buying it." Trish smiled.

"Good, that's his big present." Ally spoke. She had started buying Jake's presents too. She had gotten him a new basketball and 2 nerf guns so far. She had to buy early cause she knew a lot of stores liked to jack up the prices during the holidays to scam more money out of people. If she couldn't buy early she wouldn't be able to afford as many presents for Jake and her friends.

Trish soon left and Ally was working the counter as customers came in to buy instruments. Ally's job was to control the store. She hired the other 2 employees, manage the stores finances, and would go to meetings with the high ups to discuss any changes, new advertising strategies, and such. Ally would in fact have a meeting next week to discuss holiday advertisement.

It was a busy and hectic life, but she did what she could to give Jake the life he deserved. With his mother dead, and his dad in jail for life, and him being pretty much an angel, it was hard not to want to give him the world.

About 3:30 is when Trish showed up with Jake. Ally was in the back of the store filling out finance papers, with one of her sales associates in the front.

"Mom." Jake smiled, running in her office and hugging her.

"Hey bud, school good?" She smiled in question, turning from her work.

"Yeah. The teacher is going to have us work on making clay ceramics for the holidays. Isn't that cool?" He asked.

"It sure is Jakey." Ally said with equal excitement, standing up to greet Trish again.

"Jake good for you?" Ally asked Trish.

"Of course. Jake is the best kid in the world." Trish smiled at her nephew.

"You have fun with Aunt Trish?" She then asked Jake, who nodded gleefully.

"Yep. She bought me an ice cream cone and told me bout Uncle Dez eating pants sundaes." Jake grinned. Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"What? The boy was curious of his uncle." Trish defended.

"Whatever." She laughed. However, that was cut off when Dallas Centiano walked in her office. Dallas was the district manager of all Sonic Booms in West Florida.

"Hello Mr. Centiano." Ally immediately said.

"Hello Allyson." Dallas spoke, Ally inwardly cringing when he used her full name. She never liked it when somebody did.

"Hello Jake." Dallas smirked at Ally's son, patting his head. "And...Trish?" He asked Trish, who nodded but glared. He turned his attention back to Ally.

"The boss man wanted me to tell you that you have to come in for a meeting tomorrow with him."

"About what?"

"You'll find out then. Tomorrow at 3" Was all he said before walking out.

UGH!

"Trish, can you or Dez pick up Jake again tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"But mom." Jake pouted.

"Sorry Jakey, I gotta listen to my boss. I'll make it up to you Friday. Whole days yours." Ally smiled, getting a "thats-better" look from Jake.

How she hated work


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as many reviews? :( Sadness...I shall still update cause I appreciate those reviewing and favoriting and following**

**Austin: But more should follow please!**

**Ally: Do it for the love of christmas!**

**Author: *Mumbles* And the love of Auslly**

**Austin and Ally: What?**

**Author: *Panics* Uh, nothing. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Austin's P.O.V  
A week later**

It's been a week since I packed for Miami. We traveled the non magical way because we weren't sure that a non magical person wouldn't see us and get freaked out.

But Bernard and I are finally in Miami. It's too hot here, nothing like the North Pole. I've traveled out of the Pole yes, but usually in colder places.

"Bernard, how is a girl from here going to deal with the cold of the North Pole?" I asked Bernard, him in red turtle neck and jeans. I was in a tee shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. I knew not to dress festive, having been out of the Pole on the occasion. However, Bernard doesn't get out a lot.

"Nicol-Austin." He began, changing to Austin when I glared at him. "The girls on the list are into Christmas, so they will." Bernard said reassuringly. He suddenly pulled a scroll out of his back pocket, unraveling it, it being about 4 feet long.

"These are all the suitable candidates for Mrs. Claus. Their addresses are here and you will go talk to each, and hopefully you'll find your future wife." Bernard instructed, handing me the scroll.

Well, here we go.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Today's one of my rare days off from work, so Jake and I are watching movies. It's cold outside for Miami, so we've got the little fireplace in our house going and were currently watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. I realize it is past Halloween, and too early for Christmas movies, but we didn't care.

Jake just was so enthralled with the movie.

I however was mentally focusing on Sonic Boom. The meeting I had to go to last week was about holiday gimmicks. Each Sonic Boom was going to hire a Santa to have in the stores to do pictures and lap sittings. The store I managed was picked for Sonic Boom Christmas commercial though, and I'm in charge of it.

Next week I'd be auditioning Santa's.

"Mom, they don't really kill Santa do they?" Jake asked, referring to a moment in the movie where kids are singing about killing santa.

Santa was a rough topic for me. I haven't believed in Santa since I was 7, the year my dad died. It was Christmas Eve and the only thing I asked from Santa was for him to bring my dad back.

Looking back I know it was stupid to ask, but I lost faith after that.

However, I let Jake still believe.

"No honey, they don't kill Santa." I smile, hugging him close as he cuddled up to me.

"Okay, good." He sighed. He questioned the existence of Santa, but he wanted to believe.

And I'd let him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not as many reviews? :( Sadness...I shall still update cause I appreciate those reviewing and favoriting and following**

**Austin: I'll give you pancakes if you review!**

**Dez: *Gasp* You would give pancakes?**

**Austin: *Hesitates* Why ye- *Changes mind* NO! THEY ARE MINE! But I will give people hugs!**

**Trish: *Smirks* Bet Ally wants one.**

**Ally: *Blush and glare at Trish* I do not.**

**Austin: *Disappointed that Ally doesn't want a hug***

**Me: ANYWAY! Back to the story**

Austin's P.O.V:  
The next week:

So everybody on the list of potential wives? They were total duds. I'm sorry, but none of them were right for me. Some were too clingy, some were too put off, and some were too focused on themselves.

I want a girl who is caring about others, who has a good sense of humor, and is intelligent, likes to smile and make people smile, and who is beautiful on the inside.

I went back to the hotel I've been staying at. When I first got there they asked me for Credit Card information, but I didn't have one so I had to use my Santa magic to "Convince" them to let me pay in cash.

Of course I have santa magic. I get it from the North Pole. I have the ability to transport to the north pole and anywhere from there, I can make anything Christmas related to appear, and I have much more power, though I don't abuse it.

Bernard was waiting there, reading a book.

"Any luck today?"He asked, not looking up. Today's November 18th, so I have a little over a month a month to find a wife.

"No, and I finished the list. No women on there suits me." I whined, plopping on my bed in there. I heard Bernard let out a heavy sigh.

"Austin, you're running out of time. Christmas is a short ways away. This is your fathers last run." He explained for the millionth time.

"Really? I hadn't know that." I replied sarcastically. I sighed a second later. "I'm sorry Bernard, it's just so hard."

"I know." Bernard said sympathetically. "How bout you and I take a break. Maybe walk around the mortal mall? Maybe a girl will catch your eye?" He suggested.

"I guess." I consented. I got up and we made our journey out again.

**With Ally Dawson:**

Ugh, I hate these Auditions for Santa. I was busy trying to find a Santa for the holidays, and had to do it in the store area. Part of the audition was for to hear the Santa's hohoho, and Trish's 5 year old niece Lucy would go and sit on there laps like at a mall to see how the Santa acted.

However, none have fitted the part so far. One Santa's hohoho was squeaky, one had an eye patch, another tried to act like goofy, and another stuttered.

The commercial would start getting shot in 3 days.

"Next Santa." I called, another "Santa" coming up to me. This one looked 50, with wrinkles by his eyes in a sinister way and you could tell that his big stomach wasn't a pillow.

"Hello sir, let me hear your hohoho." I smiled my polietess. The man let out a belty and jolly hohoho though, which gave me hope.

"That was the best we've heard." I said amazed. He however just rolled his eyes, cocky.

"I know."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I instructed him to sit in the Santa thrown we brought in the store, and walked over to Lucy, who was sitting on a pink plastic chair.

"Hey Luc, can you go tell Santa's helper what you want for Christmas?" I asked her sweetly, her smiling and giving me a nod.

I just told her all these Santa's coming in the store are Santa's helpers, since he can't be everywhere at once.

I was so focused on this that I wasn't really watching the store well. Luckily my other workers were.

Lucy, with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, crawled on "Santa's" lap. He groaned.

"Watch it kid." He muttered, thinking I didn't hear him. My ears perked up, he better watch himself.

He plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to Lucy.

"What would you like for Christmas little girl?" He asked. She just smiled.

"Well I'd like a new barbie, and queezy bake, and new headphones for my Aunt Trish since she says she needs new ones, and..." This went on for a while, her listing things then changing her mind. That's when it happened.

"Gosh kid, make up your damn mind! It's not that hard." The Santa snapped. It was like the whole store when quiet, except Lucy's eyes started watering.

Customers started hissing insults at him, and I stormed over picking up Lucy.

"How dare you sir!" I yelled at him. "This is a sweet little child, so how dare you make her cry. You're an insensitive, rude, jerk. You need to leave now, and never come back!"

He looked appalled I would say such a think but storms off, the store cheering.

I set Lucy on the Sonic Boom counter, her still crying a bit.

"How bout I get you a nice cookie?" I suggest, hating to see kids sad. She nods sad still, and I squeeze her knee and go to the snack cart we had for Auditioning Santa's and her.

I grabbed her a few cookies and an unopened orange milk when-

"Look out!"

I was knocked to the ground by some guy, hearing a crash. I looked up to see that some instruments off the shelf had fallen in the spot I had stood in. I would've been squashed.

I stood up, taking a deep breath. I then looked at my savior, him and his blonde wavy hair and chocolatey eyes.

"Thank you." I said mesmerized. He smiled at me.

"No problem. I'm Austin." He spoke like an angel.

"Ally." I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aw, I love all your reviews! I realize I don't care about the amount as much as the fact that a lot of you are writing really sweet messages. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Austin's P.O.V

So after Bernard and I left the hotel to go look around, we went straight for the mall. I've been to them a few times, loving the holiday decorations but I find the Santa's not too jolly usually.

My immediate desire was to go to the music shop, Sonic Boom. I always dreamed that if I wasn't a future Santa, like I had an older sibling to take the position, that I might of been able to become a musician. It's probably a silly dream.

And I love being a future Santa. I like making people smile, and spreading cheer. I'd rather do that then anything.

However, there is always the what if factor.

We walked towards the store entrance, and I immediately stopped, seeing a bright beautiful vision. She was short and petite, with long brown hair, like a chocolate color. Her eyes sparkled more than a Christmas tree topper, and her smile literally could melt Jack Frosts cold heart.

She was watching a store Santa with a cute little blonde girl in his lap.

"Next Santa." She called, thanking the man who was up there. The little girl jumped off his lap and went and sat on a pink plastic chair by my angel's. The woman that I fell in love with walked over to the next Santa, who had a bigger belly than my dad.

My angel asked the man to do his best hohoho, and he did a _decent _one in my opinion. I mean, it was no oscar or anything. When I laugh, it's an actual hohoho, hearty and warm, not...fake. However, she seemed impressed.

The Santa took a seat where the previous Santa sat, and my angel went over to the little girl.

"Hey Luc, can you go tell Santa's helper what you want for Christmas?" My angel asked sweetly to the child. I love how she called the Santa Santa's helper, not Santa. She didn't make the child think that that was the real santa.

Which was a good thing, because that Santa was, pardon my language, a jerk.

He was just plain rude to such a sweet little girl, and made her cry!

If it was in my nature to fight, I'd hit him, but it's not in my nature.

However, my angel chewed him out, which amazed me. She was caring, and beautiful, and firey, and perfect.

After the Santa stormed out, my love placed the little girl on the counter and went to get her cookies.

"Sir?" I heard Bernard speak up, rather loudly.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"You've been staring at that woman a full 5 minutes." He announced. I would've rolled my eyes if I weren't focused on her.

And lucky I was, because I notice instruments about to topple over on her, her grabbing cookies.

I immediately ran and jumped, pushing her away from the crash.

"Thanks." She spoke as we got up, her looking like a dream.

"No problem..I'm Austin." I smiled, introducing myself.

"I'm Ally." She smiled back.

We just stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, in a trance. I could stand there all day, but she sadly broke it.

"Um, wow. I would've had a broken leg and arm if it wasn't for you." She said gratefully.

"No big deal." I shrugged off. "Mind if I grab a cookie?" I asked, her shooting me a puzzled look but nodding.

I grabbed a few cookies and a juice box and walked over to the little girl who was crying over the Santa. Since Ally dropped the stuff she grabbed, I figured I would.

"Hello Princess. Here's some cookies." I smiled, hanging her some and watching her eyes light up. She gave me a shy smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." I said kindly. "Mind if I take a seat by you?" I asked, her shrugging cutely. I hopped on the counter.

"My name's Austin. What's yours?"

"Lucy." She hesitated to say.

"That's a really pretty name Lucy. One of the prettiest I've heard." She blushed at this, mumbling a thank you.

"Was that Santa mean to you?" I asked, referring to the Santa that had been in there. She frowned and nodded yes.

"Well he didn't mean it. You see, he just got news that one of his elves got the flue, and that made him grumpy because he was worried. He didn't mean to snap at you." I lied, wanting her to feel better. She looked at me with big hopeful eyes.

"R-really? So I didn't hurt him?"

"No, he was just worried about his elf. But don't worry, he's fine now." I reassured.

"Yay!" She cheered, excited. She got into standing position on the counter and hugged my neck. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt him. Thanks Austin." She smiled.

"No problem Lucy." I smiled back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ally watching us, her grinning wide.

"Hey Luc, there is no more Santa's helpers today so we're free." Ally smiled. Lucy cheered again.

"Aunt Ally, did you meet Austin?" Lucy asked with her doe eyes.

"Yep." Ally and I spoke at the same time, Ally taking a seat by me. I handed her a cookie.

"Why don't you date him? He's nice." She giggled, making Ally blush.

"Hey Lucy, I think you left your dolls upstairs." Ally commented.

"Oh yeah." Lucy laughed, like an oh-duh moment. She hopped off the counter and ran up the stairs in the store.

"Sorry about that. Everybody in my life tries to set me up, even her, my best friend's niece." Ally blushed. I let out a chuckle, finding her adorable and happy to find she's single.

"It's okay. She's a cute little girl though." I commented, Ally agreeing.

"Yeah. She's been helping out with the Santa auditions. Sonic Boom is having a Santa work in the store, taking pictures with kids and being in a commercial for holiday promotion. She helps me to see how the Santa's react to kids."

"Well of course you would need a kid. You've got to make sure you find a jolly, kind, loving guy to be Santa and be with kids." I reasoned.

"Yeah, it's been fun." She replied sarcastically.

"Well cheer up, You'll find the right guy."

"Thanks." She commented, there being a pregnant pause after.

"You've got a beautiful store." I smiled, looking around.

"Thanks, it's not really mine..well anymore. I just manage it." She shrugged. I was curious, what did she mean by anymore?

"Well you do a good job. I'd love to work in music." I said honestly.

"It's fun, but can be stressful." She replied.

"Do you play any instruments." She asked, noticing me admiring all the trumpets.

"A, a few."I said, total lie. In the north pole I learned to play over 32, but I didn't want to sound too cocky.

"Same, I play piano and guitar." She grinned. "I also write."

"You do?" I asked, falling for this girl more and more. "I'd love to hear them sometime." I said hopefully. She blushed and looked down.

"I don't think so. I have stage fright." She stuttered.

"Oh, well if you ever change your mind." I grinned. She smiled back, and I thought we were having a moment, but Bernard walked up and ruined it.

"Austin, we have to go." He said, crushing my happiness into a million pieces.

"Not now Bernard." I said, noticing Ally look confused.

"Ally, Bernard. Bernard, Ally. Bernard's my associate." I explained as they greeted each other.

"Really, where you work?" She asked with pure curiosity.

"Uh-" I began, getting cut off by Bernard.

"Austin and I are traveling business men. We're in town till Christmas Eve." Bernard explained.

"Oh." Did she sound disappointed? Disappointed I was in town only a short time?

"Yeah, well we must go to a meeting."Bernard insisted.

"Oh, okay, well nice meeting you both." Ally said, with a slight smile.

"Nice meeting you too. We have to get back to the Sunrise Hotel to get changed. We're staying there." I babbled out.

We waved bye to Ally and walked out. When we were far enough from the store, I turned to Bernard annoyed.

"Bernard, why would you do that? You just took me away from my perfect girl! She's so beautiful, and funny, and kind, and sweet, and intelligent, and-" I rambled off, even though I didn't know her that long.

"Austin, that is Ally Dawson, I remember her name for one reason and one reason only."

"Why?"

"She doesn't believe in Santa."

**Review please if you liked this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I forgot my password to my email and here, so I couldn't get it. I somebody got it so I thought I'd update now**

**Also, please follow me on twitter Sing_Write_Play PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**On with the story!**

Austin's P.O.V

"She doesn't believe in Santa?" I asked to confirm, shocked and saddened. With Ally, I had that feeling of love at first sight. But if she doesn't believe in me, how could that work?

"I'm sorry Austin, she doesn't believe." Bernard said, patting my shoulder. My head hung for a minute, but then I perked up, being an optimistic.

"Well, I guess I'll have to change her mind." I grinned, suddenly feeling determination.

Bernard looked at me like I had three heads.

"Sir, you do know the chances-"

"Bernard, she's the one. I've got to try." Now I just have to think of a way I get to see her again.

Ally's P.O.V  
Later that night:

So something about that Austin guy made me...captivated. Also, he was the perfect guy for Santa. He's kind, has the laugh down, is adorable-

Uh, I mean...okay I can't cover that.

Anyway, I took the security videos of the store and showed my bosses the clip of Austin, and they told me I need to do whatever it takes to get him to be Santa.

So tomorrow I'm going to go to the hotel he said he was at, pray I can find him and that he is still here.

"Mom?" Jake called out to me in our home, him in the living room and me in the kitchen.

"Yeah Jakey?"

"What's for dinner?" He asked, walking in.

"Pizza." I answered, taking a frozen pizza out of the freezer and turning the oven on.

"YAY!" He cheered, hugging me. I laughed: Jake loves pizza if you can't tell.

"And we're going to eat at the tv."

"You're the coolest."

The way to an little boys heart: Pizza and tv.

"How'd the Santa thing go." Jake asked once the pizza was done and we were curled up on the couch watching spongebob. Hey, I have a kid, of course I'm going to watch the yellow sponge.

"Um...I'm not sure." I replied honestly, him looking confused. "We might have found a Santa, we have to confirm with him."

"Grown up problems are confusing." Jake shrugged, making me giggle again. I slung an arm around his shoulder, letting him curl more into me.

I then thought of something else.

"Hey Jakey, want to go with me tomorrow to work?" I asked. I thought maybe if I had a kid with me, Austin would melt and accept the job.

"Sure, can Brian come?" Brian is Jake's best friend, they've been best friends for like 3 years.

"Sure, and I'll get you two lunch."

**Next day:**

So the next day I took Jake and Brian to the hotel mentioned by Austin, and rushed to the front counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for this guy. I'm even sure he's here anymore or if he was. He has blonde hair and is tall and is name-" I rambled, getting cut off by the lady.

"Austin?" She asked, almost like she was under a spell.

"Yeah!" I grinned, happy I was in the right place.

"Well I'll call his room and have him come down. Non guest aren't allowed to go look around." She said politely. Jake and Brian took a seat on a couch right by the desk, playing with toy cars they brought.

I stood nervously, until-

"He's on his way down ma'am." The desk lady informed me.

"Thank you."

A few moments later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ally?"

I turned, thankful to be looking into those chocolate-like eyes.

"Hey..Austin."


End file.
